Like God Says
by Xiahtic4Cassie
Summary: Jaejoong dan 'penjaga'nya sejak kecil yang misterius. Romance, Comedy(?), Fantasy/YUNJAE/TWOSHOT/My first birthday fic.
1. Chapter 1

Hai reader tercinta~ Ele kembali dengan ff twoshot yang ele ubah dari manga ke fanfic versi yunjae. Ini diambil dari manga karya Moegi Yuu dengan judul yang sama. Meski ceritanya bukan karya ele tapi ele buat versi yunjae sebagai birthday fic dari ele. Hehe~ Hari ini ele ulangtahun yang ke 19 dan belum pernah buat birthday fic di tahun sebelum-sebelumnya… So, enjoy~

.

.

.

**LIKE GOD SAYS**

Based on Japanese Manga by Moegi Yuu. Made into fic by Xiahtic4Cassie.

.

.

.

"Ah… Aku benar-benar dalam masalah.." gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

Kenapa dia merasa dalam masalah? Well, langit sudah gelap dan Jaejoong sudah melanggar jam malamnya. Jaejoong mendorong sepedanya dengan mengendap-endap dan memasang standar sepedanya.

"….. Ugh, aku bahkan terlalu takut untuk memencet bel…" baru saja Jaejoong akan menekan bel rumahnya, tiba-tiba pintu tersebut terbuka dan membuat Jaejoong kaget setengah mati.

"WOAH!"

Di balik pintu, berdiri seorang namja bermata musang yang sedang tersenyum dengan aura hitam di belakangnya. "Apa kau tahu sekarang jam berapa?"

"A-Aku.. Aku pulang…"

.

.

"Jadi, jam berapa jam malammu?"

"E-Enam.."

"Dan sekarang jam berapa?"

"Tujuh…"

"Ah~ Kamu pasti berpikir bahwa jam 6 dan jam 7 itu sama. Kemampuan berhitungmu membuatku kagum." Kata namja musang tersebut sarkas dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya.

"E-Eeh.. Yunho,… bagaimana kamu bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan wajah seperti itu?" gumam Jaejoong.

Tidak mau kalah dari Yunho, Jaejoong mengutarakan argumennya kepada Yunho.

"Aku ini laki-laki dan sudah menjadi mahasiswa jadi jam malam sepertinya agak…" kata Jaejoong yang sedang duduk bersimpuh di depan Yunho yang masih memasang wajah tersenyumnya yang gelap(?).

"Oh, apa kau sedang beralasan sekarang?"

"Tapi! Rumah ini terlalu jauh dari kampus! Rumah ini bahkan ada di puncak bukit!" kata Jaejoong lagi dengan wajah yang takut dihukum.

"Karena itu aku bilang aku akan mengantarmu dengan mobil." Kata Yunho.

"Tapi aneh jika masih diantar-jemput di usia segini! Aku tahu aku pernah bertanya sebelumnya tapi aku mau punya suran izin mengemudiku sendiri, Yun." Kata Jaejoong.

"TIDAK BOLEH. Itu mustahil, Jaejoong. Aku sudah bisa membayangkanmu lupa menginjak rem dan berakhir jatuh ke dalam jurang." Ujar Yunho yang membayangkan Jaejoong yang ceroboh dan 'hobi' tersandung-batu-dan-menabrak-pohon nya.

"Uh…"gerutu Jaejoong dengan wajah kalah telaknya.

"Tapi biasanya kamu tidak melanggar jam malam. Kenapa hari ini terlambat?" Tanya Yunho.

"….. I-Itu… Untuk ini!" kata Jaejoong sambil menyodorkan sebuah kantung kertas dengan motif bunga sakura. Yunho menerimanya dan melihat isinya. "Apa ini? Kue?"

"Kau pernah bilang kalau kau menyukai kue dari toko itu…" jawab Jaejoong.

"Aku memang menyukainya, tapi bukankah toko itu selalu penuh dengan pelanggan? Apa kamu terlambat pulang karena mengantri untuk kue ini? Kenapa….."

"…." Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah lain.

Seperti dapat membaca pikiran Jaejoong, Yunho tersenyum menyeringai.

"Oh. 'Ulang tahun'ku. Sepertinya hari ini ya…" kata Yunho. "Maaf karena sudah terlalu keras padamu. Terima kasih Jaejoong-ah." Lanjut Yunho sambil mengelus rambut hitam Jaejoong.

"Tapi…."

"Tapi?" kali ini Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho.

"Jika kau pulang terlalu larut dan berkeliaran di jalanan yang gelap, kau tidak akan pernah tau, mungkin saja kau baru saja bertemu hantu." Kata Yunho dengan suara yang rendah dan terkesan gelap.

"Hik!" Jaejoong membeku seketika. Hantu bukanlah hal yang disukainya sejak dirinya masih kecil. "A-Apa—"

"Ketika matahari tenggelam dan malam datang, apa kamu tidak pernah merasa takut ketika sekelilingmu diselimuti kegelapan sedikit demi sedikit?" ujar Yunho. "Memang seharusnya kamu takut, Jae. Waktu senja sering disebut sebagai 'hour of disasters' ketika 'makhluk jahat' muncul." Lanjutnya.

"Ma-Makhluk jahat?" Wajah Jaejoong memucat. Di otaknya mulai berkeliaran bayangan seperti hantu dan kawan-kawannya.

"Yup. Termasuk hantu-hantu yang kamu takuti, monster juga. Apapun yang tidak bisa keluar dan berkeliaran di siang hari." Kata Yunho lagi. "Lalu orang sepertimu…." Yunho mengulurkan tangannya. Jaejoong memucat seolah-oleh arwahnya hampir terbang keluar dari mulutnya.

"DOR!"

"GYAAAAAA!" Jaejoong berteriak histeris ketika Yunho mengagetkannya.

"Seperti itu. Mereka mungkin akan mencoba untuk menakutimu." Kata Yunho yang sedarit adi tidak pernah melepaskan senyumnya dari wajahnya.

"Ce-Ce-Cerita seperti itu tidak membuatku taku sama sekali!" sanggah Jaejoong dengan tubuh yang jelas-jelas gemetaran.

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan cerita ini? Jauh di dalam pegunungan—"

"TIDAK. TERIMA KASIH." Potong Jaejoong sebelum Yunho bisa melanjutkan cerita seramnya. "Jika kamu teruskan, kembalikan kue itu!" omel Jaejoong.

"Ckck.. Aku bukanlah orang yang akan mengembalikan apapun begitu aku menerimanya. Terima kasih banyak Jaejoongie~" kata Yuho jahil.

"Jangan panggil aku Jaejoongie!" gerutu Jaejoong.

.

.

"Mmm…." Desah Jaejoong yang sedang menikmati air panas. Jaejoong sedang berendam di dalam bathup dengan bebek-bebek karet mengambang di sekitarnya.

Jaejoong memandang jauh mengingat Yunho. Yunho adalah seseorang yang sudah menjaganya sejak dia masih kecil. Sejak keluarga satu-satunya yaitu ibunya meninggal dunia.

"Dia terlalu mengurusiku." Gumamnya. '… meskipun kami tidak memiliki hubungan darah.' Batinnya.

.

Jaejoong pov

Seperti halnya 'ulang tahun'nya hari ini, hal itu adalah hal yang aku usulkan ketika aku masih kecil. Yunho bahkan sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun untuk menolak atau menyanggahnya.

Yunho itu tinggi dan memiliki wajah yang tampan. Yunho juga sangat pintar sampai-sampai ada saat dimana aku berpikir apakah ada hal di dunia ini yang dia tidak tahu. Ketika aku masih kecil, aku bercita-cita untuk bisa menjadi sepertinya suatu hari nanti.

Jika kami memang memiliki hubungan darah, seharusnya aku sedikit mewarisi sesuatu yang sama dengannya. Namun sejauh ini, tidak ada yang sama dari diriku dan Yunho.

End of Jaejoong pov

.

Jaejoong baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk tersampirkan di lehernya. Ketika ia sedang berjalan di lorong menuju kamarnya, Jaejoong menubruk Yunho. Untungnya Yunho menangkap lengan Jaejoong atau Jaejoong akan jatuh akibat punggung kokoh Yunho.

"Maaf.. Oh, lagi-lagi kau…" Yunho menghela nafasnya. "Kenapa kamu selalu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang masih basah eoh?" ujar Yunhos sambil mengeringkan rambut Jaejoong dengan handuk yang ada di leher Jaejoong.

"A—Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri Yunho!" kata Jaejoong sambil meronta.

"Jelas-jelas karena kamu tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri." Kata Yunho sambil mengeringkan rambut Jaejoong.

.

'… **Selain itu, fakta bahwa aku dan Yunho 'berbeda' selalu dibuktikan dengan mata hijaunya yang indah.'**

.

"Apa ada yang salah Jae?" Tanya Yunho.

"T-Tidak ada apa-apa.." sangkal Jaejoong karena ketahuan sedang menatap intens mata Yunho yang tajam.

"Apa cerita hantu yang tadi membuatmu takut?" Mau tidur bersama mala mini?" tawar Yunho.

"Enak saja! Jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil!" gerutu Jaejoong.

"Langsung masuk ke dalam selimut supaya kamu tidak sakit. Lalu jangan tidur terlalu larut Jae." Kata Yunho mengingatkan Jaejoong yang melengos pergi dengan pout di bibirnya. Sebal karea diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

Ketika sedang berjalan di lorong tiba-tiba terdenngar suara derik kayu dari atap…

"Woa!"

Dan diikuti dengan suara jendela…..

"Gya!" pekik Jaejoong kaget.

"…."

.

.

"Jadi, futon apa itu?" Tanya Yunho sambil memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang menggelar futon di kamar Yunho.

"A-Aku hanya berpikir kalau sepertinya lebih menyenangkan tidur di sini malam ini." Sangkal Jaejoong.

"Pfft.. Kau memang masih anak-anak." Ejek Yunho jahil.

"Yah yah.. Aku memang masih anak-anak. Terserah kau mau bilang apa…" ujar Jaejoong yang sudah pundung di dalam selimutnya.

Yunho mematikan lampu kamarnya dan duduk di samping Jaejoong yang sedang berbaring.

"Selamat malam Jaejoong…" kata Yunho sambil mengelus rambut Jaejoong.

.

'**Sampai sekarang aku masih penasaran apa hubunganku dengan Yunho…'**

.

"Selamat malam." Sahut Jaejoong sambil memejamkan matanya.

.

'**Sejujurnya aku takut jika suatu hari Yunho akan meninggalkanku juga.'**

'**Ayahku, ibuku, juga nenekku, semuanya meninggalkanku satu persatu.'**

'**Jadi sekarang… yang tersisa adalah Yunho.'**

.

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong yang sudah terlelap di dunia mimpi. Wajah tidur Jaejoong ter;lihat sangat damai hingga tidak menyadari bahwa…Yunho mencium bibirnya.

.

.

Paginya Jaejoong sedang menyikat gigi dengan wajah bengongnya. Sepertinya serpihan nyawanya masih dalam perjalanan pulang menuju tubuhnya.

"Selamat pagi Jaejoong-ah." Sapa Yunho yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Jaejoong.

"WAH!" pekik Jaejoong kaget. "Jangan muncul tiba-tiba di belakangku!" omelnya.

"Tidak apa-apa~ Memang sengaja kok. Sekarang sudah benar-benar bangun kan?" kata Yunho dengan senyum khasnya.

"….." Jaejoong terdiam saking herannya dengan Yunho yang senang sekali menjahilinya.

"Oh iya. Hari ini kelasmu hanya sampai periode ke-4 saja kan? Bisa belikan ini ketika kamu pulang?" kata Yunho sambil memberikan selebar notes yang berisi daftar barang yang harus Jaejoong beli.

"Baiklah…" kata Jaejoong sambil membaca isi kertas tersebut. Jaejoong heran, dari mana Yunho bisa tahu semua jadwal kelasnya.

"Kalau begitu, tolong ya…" kata Yunho. Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya.

DEG!

"…..!" Sikat gigi yang Jaejoong gigit terjatuh. Wajahnya berubah jadi pucat.

'**Barusan…. Yunho tidak terpantul di cermin…'**

.

.

"Ok, aku pulang sebelum jam malam.." gumam Jaejoong sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"…" Jaejoong masih memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi ketika ia tidak melihat pantulan Yunho di cermin.

'Mungkin aku yang salah lihat…' batin Jaejoong. 'I-Iya. Lagipula dia tidak transparan seperti halnya hantu. Selain itu Yunho memiliki kaki.' Batinnya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Jaejoong membuka pintu rumahnya dan masuk ke dalam mencari Yunho. "Aku pulang.."

Jaejoong menemukan Yunho yang sedang menyapu di halaman samping rumahnya.

'Yah.. sepertinya memang imajinasiku saja..' batin Jaejoong.

.

_Waktu senja sering disebut sebagai 'hour of disasters' ketika 'makhluk jahat' muncul_

_._

Jaejoong teringat dengan ucapan Yunho dan sontak merasa takut. Jaejoong langsung berlari dan memeluk Yunho.

"Whoaa!" Yunho kaget dengan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Yunho tersenyum, "Selamat datang. Ada apa? Kenapa buru-buru begitu hm?" Tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan tatapan takut dan gelisah.

Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya seperti takut Yunho akan tiba-tiba mengilang dari hadapannya.

'Aku bisa menyentuhnya. Tubuh Yunho terasa hangat.' Batin Jaejoong.

Merasa ada yang aneh, Yunho bertanya, "Apa sesuatu tejadi Jae?" Tanya Yunho. Jaejoong tidak menjawab, hanya memeluk Yunho dengan erat.

Yunho tersenyum dan memeluk balik Jaejoong. "Ah.. Benar-benar.. Kau memang menyusahkan, Jae.."

.

'**Kalau begitu… kenapa Yunho tidak memiliki bayangan?'**

.

.

'Hantu… Kudengar mereka masih ada di dunia ini karena masih ada penyesalan yang belum diselesaikan. Apa Yunho masih di sini karena aku tidak bisa diandalkan?' gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

'… **tapi…'**

Jaejoong mengingat saat-saat ketika Yunho dan Jaejoong bersama.

'…**. Jika Yunho menghilang, aku akan sendirian lagi…'**

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa menyusahkannya hanya karena aku sedih." Gumam Jaejoong sambil menatap 2 benda di tangannya. Sebuah tasbih dan seikat dupa yang ia beli di kuil.

"Apa aku bisa membantu Yunho istirahat dengan tenang dengan benda ini? Well… Aku akan berusaha saja kalau begitu.. Tapi apa ini cukup? Aku bahkan tidak tahu satupun sutra Buddha.." gumam Jaejoong yang bingung akan ia apakan 2 benda tersebut.

"Aku bahkan bolos kuliah.. Jika Yunho tahu, dia pasti akan marah.."

'Tapi mungkin ini akan menjadi yang terakhir…' batin Jaejoong sedih.

.

.

"Sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu... Eoh? Kenapa baju Yunho ada di sini?" gumam Jaejoong ketika menemukan kaos hitam dan celana panjang Yunho.

"Apa jemurannya terbang hingga ke sini?" gumamnya sambil memungut pakaian Yunho.

'Omong-omong baju, memangnya hantu bisa memakai dan melepas bajunya?'pikir Jaejoong.

CIPAK CIPAK

"GYAAA!" pekik Jaejoong kaget melihat seekor gagak BESAR sedang mandi di dalam baskom besar di halaman rumahnya. Jika Jaejoong bilang besar, maka gagak tersebut memang BENAR-BENAR BESAR.

"Uwah! Apa ini?! Burung gagak?!" kagum Jaejoong. Gagak yang sedang berada di dalam baskom tersebut menyadari bahwa ada Jaejoong dan langsung berpura-pura sedang berendam di dalam baskom tersebut.

"Kamu besar sekali. Apa kamu sedang mandi? Kenapa ada baskom di sini?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan polosnya pada burung gagak yang ukurannya setengah tinggi Jaejoong. Kalian harus tahu bahwa tinggi Jaejoong adalah 174cm jadi bayangkan saja sebesar apa gagak bulat itu.

"Hei, kamu—" baru saja Jaejoong mau menyentuh gagak tersebut, tiba-tiba burung hitam tersebut meronta dan paruhnya menghantam mulut Jaejoong.

"Aduh.. paruhnya.." Jaejoong yang terjatuh akibat gagak tersebut mendarat di atas sebuah…. Err…..

"…? Apa ini? Kulit? Kenapa ada kulit manu—"

"Jaejoong-ah." Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya.

"Geli tahu.. Apa kamu bisa berhenti meraba-rabaku seperti itu?" kata Yunho dengan senyumnya yang terlihat canggung.

'Y-YU-YUNHO?!'

.: to be continued to part 2:.

Maaf kalau ada typo(s).. Ele buat ini jam 11 malam dan langsung upload begitu selesai karena harus tidur (kuliah soalnya -_-).. Part 2 akan di-update nanti sore~ tunggu saja ya~


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf baru diupdate.. Ele baru sampai rumah~ :3 hayoo yang follow atau favorite tanpa ninggalin review~

.

.

.

**LIKE GOD SAYS**

Based on Japanese Manga by Moegi Yuu. Made into fic by Xiahtic4Cassie.

.

.

.

"_Hei, kamu—" baru saja Jaejoong mau menyentuh gagak tersebut, tiba-tiba burung hitam tersebut meronta dan paruhnya menghantam mulut Jaejoong._

"_Aduh.. paruhnya.." Jaejoong yang terjatuh akibat gagak tersebut mendarat di atas sebuah…. Err….._

"…_? Apa ini? Kulit? Kenapa ada kulit manu—"_

"_Jaejoong-ah." Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya._

"_Geli tahu.. Apa kamu bisa berhenti meraba-rabaku seperti itu?" kata Yunho dengan senyumnya yang terlihat canggung._

'_Y-YU-YUNHO?!'_

_._

_._

"Mari kita telaah situasi ini." Kata Yunho tersenyum. "Jaejoong-ah, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu hari ini?" Tanya Yunho mengintrogasi.

"Ugh.. A-Aku bolos…" Jawab Jaejoong ketakutan ketika ditanya pertanyaan yang ia berharap tidak akan ditanyakan oleh Yunho.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, aka nada hukumannya. Lalu, untuk apa tasbih Buddha dan dupa ini?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

"I-Itu, uh… Karena kukira kamu adalah hantu dan… Kupikir aku bisa membantumu istirahat dengan tenang." Jawab Jaejoong setengah bergumam.

"…" Yunho sama sekali tidak berkomentar apapun mendengarkan jawaban Jaejoong. Hanya tersenyum dengan senyumnya yang khas. Reaksi Yunho yang diam membuat Jaejoong semakin merasa bingung.

"A-Apa?"

"Aku hanya berpikir jangan-jangan aku tidak membesarkanmu dengan baik… Apa kau benar-benar berpikir kau bisa mengusir hantu dengan benda-benda ini? Kamu bahkan tidak memiliki pematik untuk membakar dupa ini." Kata Yunho sambil menghela nafasnya memikirkan betapa 'pintar'nya Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri hanya menunduk malu karena ini merupakan kecerobohannya yang ke sekian.

"Kenapa kau berpikir kalau aku adalah hantu?" Tanya Yunho ke inti permasalahan.

"Kau… tidak terpantul di cermin tadi pagi… dank au tidak memiliki bayangan." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Oh, jadi kau sudah mengawasiku seebelumnya. Akhir-akhir ini kondisiku sedang tidak begitu baik." Ujar Yunho. "Kondisi?"

"Ya. Lihat kan? Sekarang aku pnya bayangan.." kata YUnho sambil menunjukkan kalau sekarang ia memiliki bayangan sedangkan barusan ia tidak memiliki bayangan.

"Whoa…"Jaejoong menatap Yunho kagum. YUnho tersenyum dan menceritakan kembali alasan mengapa dirinya tidak terpantul di cermin.

"T-Tunggu! Jadi kau adalah seekor burung gagak?!" tanta Jaejoong ingin tahu.

Yunho tersenyum dan berkata "Aku ini adalah Dewa. Dewa gagak lebih tepatnya." Kata Yunho menjelaskan. Wajah Jaejoong berubah menjadi wajah bodohnya ketika mendengar pengakuan Yunho.

"D-D-Dewa?"  
"Iya, Dewa."

"…. Satu-satunya hal yang kuingat adalah seekor gagak besar yang sedang bermain air di dalam baskom…" kata Jaejoong tidak percaya.

"Jahatnya… Aku sedang melakukan penyucian diri dengan air suci." Kata Yunho menghela nafas."Tapi, kau tahu, baskom ini.. Baskom ini dibuat dari hamaecyparis—"

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasan mengenai baskom bodoh itu! Yang aku ingin tanyakan adalah Kenapa kamu mau menemaniku, tinggal bersamaku dan mengurusku?" Tanya Jaejoong. Pandangan Yunho berubah menjadi serius.

"Aku punya alasanku sendiri." Jawab Yunho.

"Alasan apa?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"… Jaejoong-ah, ada hal di dunia ini yang akan lebih baik jika dibiarkan tidak diketahui. Aku adalah 'penjaga'mu dan kau akan berada di bawah pengawasanku sampai kamu bisa hidup sendiri." Ujar Yunho. "Bahkan jika kamu tahu alasannya sekalipun—"

"Akhrinya kau hanya akan mengganti topic pembicaraan, Yun." Potong Jaejoong dengan wajah yang ditekuk. "Kenapa? Jadi kau mau bilang kalau aku yang mengetahui alasanmu akan merepotkanmu?" Lanjutnya.

Yunho mulai merasa Jaejoong salah paham dengan masalah ini. "Jaejoong-ah… Apa kau takut padaku? Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan 'menyentuh'mu jadi jangan khawatir." Kata Yunho berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong.

"BUKAN BEGITU! Kau tidak mau memberitahuku alasanmu!Meskipun kau tahu semuanya tentang diriku, kenapa aku tidak boleh tahu segalanya tentang dirimu eoh?!" emosi Jaejoong semakin meningkat.

"Ini semua untuk kebaikanmu, Jaejoong-ah. Dan bahkan meskipun memang Cuma salah paham saja, kau sempat mengira aku adalah hantu dan mencoba untuk menghilangkanku. Bukankah itu kau lakukan karena kau piker akan lebih mudah jika aku tidak ada hm?" kata Yunho. "Bukankah tidak perlu mengerti sesuatu tentang seseorang yang tidak penting bagimu?"

"…! YUNHO BODOH!" Jaejoong marah dan berlari keluar.

.

.

'Aku tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir kalau akan lebih baik jika Yunho tidak ada! TIDAK PERNAH! Aku selalu merasa takut jika suatu hari Yunho akan menghilang… Ini semua salah Yunho!' Jaejoong berlari meninggalkan rumah. Perasaannya masih kacau megingat ucapan Yunho tadi.

'Bukan.. Ini bukan salahnya..'

.

.

**Aku penasaran siapa Yunho dan hubungan apa yang Yunho dan aku miliki? Tapi aku takut jika aku mengetahui jawaban pertanyaan itu, Yunho akan meninggalkanku. Aku tidak pernah bertanya karena taku akan ditinggal sendirian.**

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam dan Jaejoong sedang duduk di kursi taman karena tidak tahu harus kemana. "Ah, sudah benar-benar lewat jam malam." Gumamnya.

'Apa Yunho marah ya? Aku bahkan tidak mau memikirkannya.. Terlalu menyeramkan.' Gumamnya dalam hati. Pikiran Jaejoong masih terfokus pada pengakuan Yunho tentang siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"… Dewa gagak itu juga sebenarnya apa?"gerutunya. Jaejoong teringat pertanyaan Yunho tentang apa Jaejoong takut padanya atau tidak. "Tentu saja aku takut. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya." Pout Jaejoong.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong teringat ekspresi wajah Yunho ketika mengatakan kalau ia tidak akan menyentuh Jaejoong. "Mungkin aku sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang jahat…"

Menurutnya, Yunho adalah Yunho dan hal tersebut tidak akan pernah berubah. Jaejoong sendiri sebenarnya tahu kalau Yunho tidak akan melukainya atau berniat buruk padanya.

"Permisi." Seseorang menepuk bahu Jaejoong.

"GYAAA!" pekik Jaejoong kaget. Jangankan Jaejoonng, orang yang menepuk bahunya saja juga kaget.

"Oh, maaf, aku hanya kaget saja. Ada apa ya?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah bodohnya. Dia kira hantu yang selama ini diceritakan oleh Yunho akhirnya muncul juga.

"Well, kau tahu, kami sedang kesulitan sekarang. Bisa pinjamkan kamu uang sekarang?" Tanya namja tersebut.

'Hanya tukang palak saja rupanya…'

"Sebaiknya kau memberikan semua yang kau punya jika tidak ingin terluka." Kata seorang temannya dan disambut anggukan dari namja satunya lagi.

"Kau terlihat lemah. Kau kira kau bisa mengalahkan kami jika kau melawan? Tubuhmu kecil sekali~" ejek keduanya dan disambut 4 siku-siku yang muncul di dahi Jaejoong.

"DIAM. Jangan bertingkah sombong jika kalian hanya bisa mencuri dari orang lain, bodoh." Kata Jaejoong menghina keduanya.

"K-Kau!" salah seorang tukang palak tersebut meraih kerah baju Jaejoong dan menariknya. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meloloskan diri namun tiba-tiba dari belakang ada yang menariknya.

DUUAKKKHHH

Mata Jaejoong membesar sebesar piring melihat pemandangan di depannya. Yunho yang berpakaian serba hitam menendang telak wajah orang yang menarik kerah Jaejoong. Namja tersebut tersungkur dan dengan senyum khasnya, Yunho meminta maaf.

"Astaga, maafkan aku. Kakiku panjang sih…" katanya dengan senyum bercahaya(?)nya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud kasar tapi dalam situasi seperti ini aku berterima kasih atas bentuk tubuh yang menguntungkan ini." Kata Yunho sambil tersenyum senang. Teman namja yang ditendang Yunho tidak terima dan memegang lengan Yunho untuk memukulnya. Namun, sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat, …

"Akan kumusnahkan kalian." Ancam Yunho. Mata sipit Yunho yang selalu tertutup karena senyum yang selalu ditampilkannya non-stop terbuka dan menampilkan mata berwarna hijau. Jika manusia biasa memiliki warna putih dan warna hitam atau coklat, mata Yunho berwarna hitam di tempat yang seharusnya berwarna putih.

"GYAAA! MONSTER!" teriaknya sambil lari terbirit-birit.

Yunho membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum pada Jaejoong. "Sekarang, ayo kita pulang." Ajak Yunho.

"Wah, kau ini benar-benar.. Kau membolos, dan melupakan jam malammu. Mau tidak mau aku akan memberikan 2 hukuman padamu. AKu juga sebenarnya tidak mau menghukummu tahu.." kata Yunho sambil mengenggam tangan Jaejoong.

"…. Apa Dewa diperbolehkan berlaku kasar seperti itu?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Yidak apa-apa.. Itu bisa dikatakan sebagai bentuk hukuman. Mereka berdua orang jahat." Kata Yunho. "Lagipula, mereka tidak mati kan?" Jaejoong tersontak mendengarnya.

Yunho melihatnya dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "… Maaf, aku lupa aku janji tidak akan menyentuhmu."

"B-Bukan! Bukan begitu!" Jaejoong memegang lengan Yunho. "Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku."

Yunho tersenyum "Sama-sama."

"Oh, a-aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau akan lebih baik jika ku tidak ada di sini. Dan um, bukannya aku tidak menyukaimu, hanya saja kadang-kadang aku mudah kaget dengan..semua ini…"kata Jaejoong.

Yunho terdiam dan tiba-tiba menutup wajahnya seperti sedang menangis. "Aku membesarkanmu dengan perhatian ekstra tapi tiba-tiba kau memperlakukanku dengan dingin seperti kejadian tadi. Kau tidak tahu betapa terlukanya aku."

"M-Maaf.. Yunho, maaf.." kata Jaejoong.

"Apa kau akan intorspeksi diri setelah ini?"

"I-Iya!"

"kalau begitu, apa kamu akan melakukan semua permintaanku?"

"Ok ok aku akan—huh?"

"Benarkah~? Baguslah!" Yunho membuka kedua tangannya dan tersenyum senang.

"Kau hanya berpura-pura?!" teriak Jaejoong histeris.

"Hah… Jaejoong-ah, kau ini manusia. Wajar saja jika kau takut padaku. Ah, mengenai hal yang kau janjikan barusan, kalau kau mau menuruti permintaanku, aku akan memaafkanmu~" kata Yunho.

"Permintaan?"

"Tolong letakkan bibirmu disini." Kata Yunho sambil menunjuk bibirnya sendiri.

"MWOO?!"

"Jangan histeris seperti itu… Kau kan berjanji padaku.. Lagipula, kau tahu? Kekuatanku itu sebenarnya berasal dari ciuman manusia."

"GYAAA! YUNHO KAU GILAAAA~~~~!"

.:THE END:.

Endingnya agak berbeda, tapi that's it guys :D hope you enjoy it.. RNR please~ :3 Maaf ya kalau ada typo… ele setengah tidur ngetiknya soalnya -_- Terima kasih pad ayg sudah memberikan ucapan ultah kepada ele :D ele sayang kalian~ 3


End file.
